Welcome to Beacon
Welcome to Beacon is the eighteenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on July 31st, 2014. Summary The episode starts off with several airships arriving at Beacon Academy, which later zooms to a window where Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch are surveying the situation aside, talking about James Ironwood, as Glynda points out on how he always brings his work with him, wherever he goes. Ozpin notes on how running a school, and the military makes Ironwood a busy man, but agrees on how the airships are quite bothersome. James then enters the room, and is greeted by Ozpin, and a rather blunt Glynda who walks out, seemingly annoyed, as James makes note on how she hasn't changed. The two then engage in a conversation, with Ozpin pointing out his concerns with the fleet outside his school, as James says that such concerns brought him to Vale. Ozpin highlights on the difficulty it takes to travel between kingdoms, but James interrupts him in telling Ozpin as he knows why he brought his men to the school. Ozpin brings up on how the world is currently living in a time of peace, as cases of show power will bring up the wrong impression. James brings up on a warning made by Qrow, but Ozpin interrupts him highlight on if what Qrow said was true, it would be handled tactfully. He also notes that it's time for the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace, Ozpins asks James not to scare anyone by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across a continent, with James only reminding Ozpin that he is just being cautious, in which Ozpin agrees, and that they will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses. James then leaves, but not before asking Ozpin if he truly believes that his children can win a war, and as soon as James exits the room, Ozpin answers hoping that they never have to. Meanwhile, at the library, team RWBY is seen to be playing a board game. During the game, Yang is seen to be the dominant one, as she takes out both Ruby and Weiss, while team JNPR is seen reading books, with Nora being the only one sleeping. Blake, however, is inattentive through out the majority of the game, as Yang explains what she's supposed to do. They are then interrupted by Jaune who asks if he can play, but is denied by Ruby because they have four players, with Weiss making note on how the game requires strategy and tactical skills, one which she believes Jaune clearly does not have. Jaune brings up on how Pyrrha believes that he is a natural born leader, but is still denied the fact to play by Weiss, as such wouldn't trust him to take care of the citizens of Vacuo. The latter promptly states that she has trusted him with other things, such as Blake being a Faunus, but before he can say something, Pyrrha runs up and stops him from saying anything, finishing his sentence on how Blake is a "fun loving person they both admire and respect". Blake, seemingly knowing what they truly meant, only stares at the group in discontent. Sun, along with Neptune, appear in the library, subsequently greet RWBY, while also addressing Weiss as Ice Queen, something she does not like. He then introduces them to Neptune, who makes note on how libraries are meant for reading, with Lie Ren agreeing from across the room. Sun sarcastically tells Neptune to "shut up" and "don't be a nerd", but the latter reflects on how it should be intellectual. After Neptune introduces himself to Weiss, Sun greets Blake, only for her to leave, much to the former's confusion. Blake is seen next to be alone in her dorm, remembering the events that occurred in the shipyard with both Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, and a conversation she had with Ozpin in reflection to those events. Her team then enters, with Ruby and Yang talking on how they lost the game, but as she attempts to leave, Weiss stops her in her tracks, focusing on her recent behavior being unacceptable, and on how she made a promise not only to her, but to the rest of her team as well to let them know if anything was wrong. Weiss asks Blake what's been bothering her, and Ruby also voices her mind; asking if Blake's still thinking about Torchwick. Blake finally lets out her worries on how she thinks their enemies are already planning something, and how they won't just "wait for graduation" before attacking. However, Weiss makes note on how they are just students and can't do anything because they aren't ready, while Blake agrees and continues on how they may never be ready. Ruby, in the midst of the discussion, asks if they all want to be the first ever Huntresses to "bring down a corrupt organization, threatening Vale" to simply answer "Aye", and is met with different responses than she asked for, much to her dismay. Nevertheless, the rest of RWBY agrees to help bring down her enemies, which in turn, leaves Blake in a somewhat happy tone, knowing that her team is with her, and that they are in it together. Ruby, however, before she can think of a plan remembers she left her board game at the library, and rushes out to get it, before bumping into Emerald, Mercury and Cinder, who tells her that they are visiting from Haven, where Ruby notes on how they are visiting for the festival. With Mercury telling Ruby that they simply got lost, Ruby politely redirects them to where they are supposed to go, as Cinder thanks her, and states that they will meet again. Ruby welcomes them to Beacon, as Cinder smiles evilly and her eyes glow menacingly, as the screen fades to black. Transcript Characters *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black }} Trivia *This is the first episode in which fanart was shown during the ending credits. In order to make it possible, a fanart contest was held by the production team. *Coincidentally the episode title, ''Welcome to Beacon, is similar to episodes 2 and 3 of Volume 1 called The Shining Beacon, in that they mention Beacon Academy in their titles. This is the second title to do so and the only one in Volume 2 so far. **The title may also be a refrence to Episode 2, in which Ruby sadly mumbles "Welcome to Beacon" after having a rough time upon her arrival at the school. *The comic book Jaune is seen reading is titled 'X-ray and Vav'. This is a reference to the fictional super heroes created by Achievement Hunter employees Ray Narveaz Jr. and Gavin Free. The comic book also has the Achievement Hunter logo on the far left corner. *The talk between Professor Ozpin and Blake Belladonna is a possible reference to a similar talk between Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter in the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Ozpin also references Ruby's involvement against Torchwick when he mentions being at the right place at the right time. *Weiss references Yang's fight at the club, Ruby fighting Junior's henchmen, and Blake's time in the White Fang. *The line, "Pretty sneaky, sis," is from a 1981 Connect Four television commercial. *Yang's line, "You've just activated my trap card," is a reference to the 1998 television series Yu-Gi-Oh! based on the manga of the same name. **In fact, the process by which Ruby and Yang explain the function of each card is a direct reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! and every card-based show that followed it. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 02 00005.png|Hello old Friend V2 02 00008.png|It's... V2 02 00009.png|time... V2 02 00010.png|to... V2 02 00011.png|duel!!! V2 02 00014.png|Clearly here for different reasons V2 02 00019.png|Life's not fair! V2 02 00022.png|Would you two just make out already! V2 02 00025.png|Blake Belladonna... V2 02 00028.png|I challenge you! V2 02 00032.png|Doesn't she seem a little too old to be a student here? V2 02 00034.png|Evil face is evil! Video To be released on August 7th. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2